The Price of Freedom
|pages = 157 |year = 24th century |ISBN = 0671040030 }} The United Federation of Planets sourcebook. Summary ;From the back cover :A grand experiment, a noble alliance, a Federation born of hope :In the 24th century, one power outshines all others as a beacon of hope in the galaxy. Based on diversity and mutual support, populated by countless sentient species, the United Federation of Planets stands as a testament to the collective vision of its member worlds. United by the precepts set forth in the Articles of Federation, its members have become the foremost guardians of freedom in the galaxy. :In the two centuries since its founding, the Federation has come to assume an almost legendary stature among both its membership and its starfaring neighbors. Starfleet vessels and officers, UFP ambassadors and diplomatic missions, Federation scientists and researchers – all have played pivotal roles in galactic history, and in many cases their exploits and accomplishments have taken on the mantle of legend. It is a legacy of vigilance, of hope, and ultimately of universal acceptance and freedom. :The Price of Freedom gives players and narrators alike a detailed overview of this grand interstellar experiment. From to Alpha Centauri, from Starfleet Command to its Advanced Technologies division, this book serves as the indispensable UFP game reference. Along with its companion volumes, ''Planets of the UFP: A Guide to Federation Worlds and Planetary Adventures, Vol. I: Adventures in Federation Space, The Price of Freedom gives players the most complete picture yet available of this noble and far-flung alliance.'' Contents * Introduction * History * UFP structure and government * Member worlds and colonies * Diplomatic relations * Federation Merchant Marine * Starfleet * Technology * Starships * Appendix: The crew of the References Starships :Lists below contain combinations of items listed in the descriptive text and items listed in sidebar tables of the book, in order to conserve space dealing with starship classes. Some of the canon starship classes are mentioned to perform functions completely opposite to the versions in this book. Some of the abbreviations used are similar to those based on modern naval classifications, and are similar to those used in fan-created works. ;Starship classifications *Explorers: **Explorer (EX) **Heavy explorer (EXH) *Cruisers: ** Cruiser (CA) ** Exploratory cruiser (CEX) ** Fast cruiser (CF) ** Heavy cruiser (CH) ** Light cruiser (CL) ** Strike cruiser (CS) *Frigates: ** Frigate (FR) ** Fast frigate (FF) ** Heavy frigate (FH) ** Light frigate (FL) *Escorts: ** Escort ("perimeter defense ship", ES) ** Light escort ("corvette", EL) ** Heavy escort *Scouts: ** Scout (SS) ** Heavy scout (SH) *Specialized: ** Courier (SC) ** Fighter (XF) ** Medical (MD) ** Surveyor (SV) ** Deep space surveyor (SVH) ** Research/laboratory (SRS/SRL) *Support/auxiliary ** Cargo carrier ** Tanker ** Tender ** Transport ** Armored transport ** Tug Explorer classes *EX: ** ** Ascendant-class ** *EXH: ** *** The prototype was mentioned to have the registry NX-17454, which conflicts with the more likely NX-73811 seen in Star Trek: Bridge Commander games. *''The and ''Endeavour''-class are mentioned to be forerunners of the modern 24th century explorer. Cruiser classes *CA: ** ** ** *CEX: ** ** ** *CF: ** refit ** Istanbul-class ** ** Osaka-class *CH: ** ** Wambundu-class ** Proposed Legacy-class *CL: ** ** ** ** Proposed Odin-class *CS ** Proposed Frigate classes *FR: ** Mediterranean-class ** ** Shi'Kahr-class ** Proposed USS Aegean-type (Mediterranean-class refit) ** Proposed Pyrenees-class *FF: ** Chimera-class ** Ariel-class *FH: ** El Dorado-class ** ** Proposed Oberon-class *FL: ** Newport-class (Santa Fe-class refit) ** Santa Fe-class ** ** Ukora-class Escort classes *ES: ** Capella-class ** Pollux-class ** Proposed Bolarus-class *EL: ** ** Nomad-class *EH: ** Pinnacle-class ** Frontier-class ** Proposed Scout classes *SS: ** Hokule'a-class ** Vigilant-class *SH: ** Rigel-class ** Proposed Orion-class Price of Freedom, The